Forgotten Memories
by RaNdOmLyCrAzY
Summary: A story of Obi-Wan and a long lost friend from his past.


**Title:** Forgotten Memories  
**Author:** RaNdOmLyCrAzY, with major help from PraiseElohim!

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A story of Obi-Wan and a long lost friend from his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, GL does (I wish I did) so don't kill me for using his characters.

Please don't take any of my OC's without permission, please my friend took a long time to create them! Thanks to my friend (PraiseElohim) for helping with this story for I could not have written it unless she had shown me the wonderful world of Star Wars!

**Forgotten memories **

Obi-Wan lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking of his childhood.

"_Hey wait up!" A young version of Obi-Wan called as he ran towards a girl whose name he could not remember. "Wait up!!" _

_Instead of stopping the girl continued to run with her back towards him. As she did she continuously giggled. A few minutes after chasing the little girl Obi-Wan saw her stop to catch her breath. Running up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder "Hey I said wait…" he gasped joyfully as he stared at her pure face. Obi-Wan again tried to remember the girls name but no name came to him. _

"_Hey what's your name?" he asked with a childish grin. _

_The girl pushed her sun blonde hair out of her face as she opened her mouth to speak. But instead of the sweet girls familiar voice, one that of Master Jinn's came out _

"_Padawan you're needed in the council's presence urgently!" the voice said. _

_Taking away his hand Obi-Wan's face rung of confusion _

_Why was this girl talking like his Master? The memory of the girl slowly began to fade… _

"Obi-Wan Wake Up!!" Master Jinn groaned through their Master/Padawan Bond.

Opening his eyes Obi-Wan suddenly realized what was going on. Hurriedly he placed on his Jedi tunic and leggings as he ran down the hall towards the council chamber. Then… he was on the floor with a massive headache "What happened?" a female voice asked. Obi-Wan looked around but couldn't see anyone until he realized that the groaning was coming out from under him. Getting up he realized that he had fallen on a young Padawan girl. "I'm so sorry but I have to go. The council needs me." Obi-Wan stammered as he tried to help the girl up. "Well you can help me get there. I'm needed to but now I can't walk on my leg cause of you!" the girl snapped at him. Obi-Wan was about to retaliate when remembered they were needed by the council.

Supporting her by the waist Obi-Wan and the girl slowly walked towards the chamber. Then she slipped… causing Obi-Wan to grab hold of what ever he could to keep her up.

Unfortunately he grabbed the girl in the wrong place.

"Why you little perv!" The girl screamed as she stood up. Without warning the girl's hand flung to the side of Obi-Wan's cheek leaving a red outline of were her hand had been. With that she began to limp towards the chamber

"I'm so sorry, please, it was an accident, let me help you, it will not happened again." Obi-Wan pleaded

"No!!!" she snapped as she continued to limp. Knowing that if he didn't help her he would get in trouble from Master Jinn for being rude he kept with her trying to help.

"Leave me alone!" the girl yelled as she tried to limp away from him.

_It will take too long like this; I'll have to carry her. _Obi-Wan thought as he lifted the girl up and carried her as he ran towards the council's chamber he was in such a rush that the didn't even recognize that the girl was screaming.

Arriving at the chamber Obi-Wan put her back on the ground.  
"Finally!" she gasped "Who gave you the right to pick me up like that?"

"No one but we had to hurry!"

"I don't care don't ever pick me up again you … you great big buffoon!"

They were then suddenly interrupted by the sound of Master Jinn's cough. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you both are very late." He informed the two Padawan's. Embarrassed they both muttered quick apologies and entered to chamber to be greeted by Master Yoda

"Very late, you both are. A new task, you are given."

"What is this task master?' Obi-Wan asked.

Master Jinn then cut in

"Master Xanthium has been called away to a very important mission. Part of this mission will take quite a number of years to complete so to continue his Padawan's training we have assigned her to me to train. But since the Jedi laws clearly state that a master may only have one Padawan we have given you, Obi-Wan Kenobi the responsibility to look after her while her Master is away."

That's when Master Yoda cut back in

"Responsible, you are, careful, you must be"

The two young Padawan's looked at each other and said at the exact same time

"I have to look after her!?"

"He has to look after me?"

"Yes and that is the end of this meeting. Master Xanthium's Padawan you will be moving into the vacant room next to Obi-Wan. (The former Occupant moved out, couldn't stand Obi-Wan's snoring) Padawan Kenobi please make sure her stay is comfortable!" Master Jinn said quite abruptly as he had not expected this response.

------------------------------------

Back in the girls new room Obi-Wan was placing the last of her stuff on the floor. "Well if I have to look _after_ you I should at least know your name." Obi-Wan started as they had not talked to each other before this moment.

The girl tried to ignore him but then gave in and said with a bored voice filled with annoyance "My name's Sha'raa but everyone calls me Sha..."

----------------------------------------------------

Well if you like it, please review!! Then I'll write more. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
